<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cold War Closets by Coahuila (Cactus_Impactus)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22564879">Cold War Closets</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cactus_Impactus/pseuds/Coahuila'>Coahuila (Cactus_Impactus)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Russia, Cold War, F/F, Feels, Forbidden Love, Incest, M/M, Secret Relationship, Sibling Incest, Sister-Sister Incest, sister/sister relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 08:21:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,114</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22564879</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cactus_Impactus/pseuds/Coahuila</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In the midst of the Cold War, two sisters find warmth in each other. Two enemies in public share deep affection with each other in private. </p><p>The two relationships are forbidden, and are forced to be hidden from everyone else. The problem is making that last. </p><p>Living in a house with thirteen people makes it hard to hide anything, even if the house is large. Neither pair wants to even think about the consequences of getting caught.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>America/Russia (Hetalia), Belarus/Ukraine (Hetalia), Bulgaria/Romania (Hetalia), Hungary/Belgium (Hetalia), Poland/Lithuania (Hetalia)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cold War Closets</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Even though Russia’s house seemed to be permanently cold, Ukraine felt rather warm. She had spent all day in the fields, working herself to death to get all of the damn wheat out of the ground. She had finished twenty minutes ago but she didn’t stop sweating until five minutes ago. She felt that all of the buttons on her shirt were straining, but she couldn’t bring herself to care just yet. She’d repair them later. </p><p>Ukraine heard Poland’s voice call “One hour until dinner’s ready!” He had been kind enough to make dinner every time Ukraine worked in the fields, and she was grateful. He would probably make pierogis, something which Russia didn’t care for because he thought that Poland was defying him by making Polish food. However, Poland’s pierogis were damn good, and the taste cancelled out whatever distaste Russia had for Poland.</p><p>Ukraine was stretching, working the knots out her sore muscles, when she heard Belarus’s voice conversing with Russia, although she couldn’t make out what their conversation was about.</p><p><em>Ahh, Belarus,</em> she thought. Her lovely little sister. Ukraine had always been a little distracted by her. Her long, beautiful, silky hair. Her tall, slender form. Her lovely, pert breasts (although many thought Ukraine’s breasts were incredible, she secretly wished hers were more like Belarus’s).</p><p>Ukraine sighed. Her breaths always came out a little uneven when thinking about Belarus. Her eyes always stared a little too long at her. Her touches always lingered a bit longer than normal. Ukraine hated admitting it, but she was in love with her. Her little sister. Everything she’d learned since she was little had told her that what she was feeling was wrong. However, as she thought more about it, she felt it was the only thing in her life that was right.</p><p>Ukraine sighed again. It wasn’t like she could confess. Like she could kiss her, hold her, comfort her in her arms. She feared revolting her sister, turning her against her. There was no way she returned her feelings. Even if she did, they would have to keep their relationship a secret. It was already hard to hide something in their thirteen-person home. She could not imagine how hard it would be to hide a relationship, and an incestuous one at that, away from everyone. </p><p>In the midst of all this pondering, Ukraine couldn’t help but think about how nice it would be to share a bed, their collective heat warming them in Russia’s frosty house. She also thought of... less innocent things. A sudden rush of heat pooled between her legs, and she gulped. <em>What the hell,</em> she thought. <em> Maybe it will distract me from how sore I am.</em> She didn’t usually do this often, but it didn’t hurt to indulge once in a while. She unbuttoned and unzipped her work pants and got to business.</p><p>********</p><p>Belarus had been having a normal day thus far. Brother had gone shopping and gotten her a Snickers bar from one of his special connections. As much as she hated to admit it, she loved the American candy. She knew Ukraine liked them too. She broke off a piece for Ukraine that she would give to her later.</p><p>She helped Brother unload the grocery bags from his trunk and brought them into the kitchen. For a house so big, the kitchen was unfortunately small. Poland and Lithuania were taking up half of the kitchen making pierogis, and due to Brother Russia’s large frame, she was left only being barely able to squeeze in an out to get bags and pack groceries away.</p><p>They finished in twenty minutes. Belarus remembered the piece of Snickers she had saved for her sister. She hoped it hadn’t melted too much (though due to how cold Brother’s house was, it was probably more solid than it was in the wrapper). She was barefoot, and she had light feet, so her steps toward Ukraine’s room were practically soundless. </p><p>She thought about her older sister. She thought of her cute, round face. Her slightly toned body as a result of all the manual labor she did. Her large, soft breasts (Belarus envied them). She also thought about how sweet and kind she was. How she was always willing to lend a helping hand. She loved her older sister. Everything about her drew Belarus in. But she couldn’t confess. Confess just how much she loved her. She knew if she did so it would push Ukraine away, so far away that their relationship as sisters would never be the same. </p><p>She was caught up in her thoughts that she suddenly realized she was at her sister’s door. She was still so wrapped up in her mind that she forgot her manners and opened the door without knocking.</p><p>The sight that she walked in on would change her life forever.</p><p>********</p><p>Ukraine was so close to orgasm. So, so close. To coming from impure thoughts with her sister. She moaned her sister’s name quietly. All of a sudden, she heard a gasp, and realized her door was open. She turned her head, and saw <em>her sister standing right there.</em> She flung her hands over her dripping pussy and sat up ramrod straight. That was a critical mistake.</p><p>The sudden, sharp movement of her torso had caused the already very strained buttons on her shirt to fly off with a sickening series of pops. She looked down to find that her tits had completely fallen out of her shirt. They were totally exposed.</p><p>She looked back up at her sister, completely mortified. Her sister was staring at her tits in utter disbelief. <em>Fuck,</em> she wondered. <em>How the hell was she going to get out of this one?</em></p><p>********</p><p>Belarus stared in complete shock. One moment she had entered Ukraine’s room, and the next she heard her name being moaned quietly. She had turned her head and saw her sister sprawled out in the bed, one hand rubbing her soaked, reddened pussy. She had gasped sharply. She realized Ukraine was masturbating to her. Her <em>sister</em> masturbating to her. Then she saw her sister bolt upright, and saw her breasts fall out of her shirt. Her eyes widened. Her jaw dropped. </p><p>“N-Natalya!” her sister spluttered, “W-Wh-Whatare you doing here?!” Belarus broke out of her daze and marched toward her sister determinedly.</p><p>“N-Nat..?” Ukraine questioned.</p><p>Belarus ignored her. She walked up to Ukraine. Before she could think, she took Ukraine’s hair in her fingers and kissed her. Deeply. She felt her sister’s lips respond kissing her back with an intense passion. She looked into her eyes, and saw nothing but love. Belarus got up and quickly closed the door behind them.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>